


Blood Will Out

by Liron_aria



Series: The Sam Winchester School of Hunting [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Mary Winchester critical, Post-Episode: s12e14 The Raid, genocide is not okay folks, man these kids can get mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: The blood drained from Jacob’s face. Was she - shecouldn’t-…Couldshe?As he listened to Mary talk, about the British Men of Letters and the vampires, he realised -she could.Mary Winchester could stand there and brag about genocide as if it was nothing. As ifheand his kind werenothing.Monsters didn’t deserve to live.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks!
> 
> This episode tag is not canon to SWSH, since in SWSH, the Darkness was never released, and therefore Mary Winchester never returned. I _do_ have a fic in the works where the teens travel through different realities - aka different points in SPN canon up through the end of S10 - for Plot Reasons while trying to find their way home, so this could be considered an extension of that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Sam would get a ton more screen time, meaningful relationships with other characters, and Jess. Jess would come back.
> 
> But that is neither here nor there, so please, sit back and enjoy!

The blood drained from Jacob’s face. Was she - she _couldn’t -_

… _Could_ she?

As he listened to Mary talk, about the British Men of Letters and the vampires, he realised - _she could._ Mary Winchester could stand there and brag about genocide as if it was nothing. As if _he_ and his kind were _nothing._

Monsters didn’t deserve to live.

“… You’re talking about _genocide.”_

The words came from Claire, not Jacob, and he turned to see her just as white-faced as he probably was.

“They’re monsters, Claire,” Mary dismissed, “We’re talking about the end of hunting here.”

“No, actually, _we’re talking about genocide!_ ” Claire gestured fruitlessly, trying to convey the depth of her horror. “They’re sentient beings!”

“They’re not human!”

“ _Sentient! Beings!_ We’re not - African warlords or something who go around slaughtering people who don’t look or act like us!”

Mary scoffed. “What kind of comparison is that? _They’re_ the ones slaughtering innocent people - are you gonna tell me scum like that doesn’t deserve death?”

“That’s not the point!” Claire cried, “This isn’t justice!”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure the innocent women and children in Africa feel _justice -“_

“We have the fucking Hague!” Claire spat, “We have the International Criminal Court, we have the fucking Geneva Conventions, the UN, because _we’re not monsters and we won’t stoop to their level.”_ Her eyes blazed like miniature stars. “We give people a fair trial. We hold them _accountable._ We do not _senselessly murder them on the basis of what they might be, and not what they’ve done!”_

_It’s not what you are, but what you do that matters._

Claire’s voice was shrill and piercing by the end of it, but all Jacob could think of was a teenage vampire he’d met in Chicago, Nithin. Dark-skinned, gangly Nithin, who sent him shitty Bollywood videos at 2 AM and even shittier memes at 4, whose sharp fangs had never once pierced human flesh, who watched trashy vampire movies like Twilight just to complain about what they got wrong.

_It’s not what you are, but what you do that matters._

Nithin was going to be his roommate at Northwestern. They’d filled out the paperwork and everything.

Except, now he wouldn’t, because in this reality, Nithin was dead.

Murdered.

For what he was, not anything that he’d done.

Sam was wrong.

“… I don’t understand,” Jacob said, voice so small in his own ears that he wondered if anyone would hear him, “We’re - we’re family, aren’t we?”

_“Wait,” he blurted out, “Does this mean I can call you ‘grandma?’”_

Mary’s eyes were flinty, and Claire was shaking with fury. Jacob was selfishly, selfishly glad that Jesse wasn’t around, because _God,_ Jesse was just a _kid,_ and his heart was softer than all of theirs, and if this hurt Jacob so much he couldn’t _breathe,_ then how much more would it hurt Jesse?

“I don’t understand,” Jacob repeated, feeling lost and hurt and confused, “‘Cause I’m a ‘monster,’ too.”

Mary looked conflicted for a moment. “Look, kid… I get it, you haven’t hurt anyone. And that’s great. But can you speak for every other monster out there?"

“I can speak for those of us who try!” Jacob said hotly, “Some of us have never hurt another person and just want to be left alone!”

“That’s all well and good,” Mary said, lips pressing in a thin line for a moment, “But can you say for sure that you _never_ will?”

Jacob’s jaw dropped in horror.

“Look…” Mary sighed briefly, a worn expression flickering across her face. “I’m sorry to be so blunt, but even you’re thinking it - blood will out.”

Claire and Jacob found themselves speechless.

“Blood will out?” A soft voice repeated.

Claire and Jacob swore in unison, and all three of them turned to see Ben and Jesse standing in the doorway, faces grim.

“Jesse, honey -“

“Ben, get him out of here -“

“No.” Jesse cut Claire and Jacob off, moving into the room. “I want to hear this. Blood will out - do you really believe that, Mrs. Winchester?”

The formal reference struck Mary as wrong, but nodded curtly and crossed her arms. “History has proven it time and time again.”

Jesse nodded, almost thoughtful. “I see.” His gaze turned sharp and incisive. “What about _Sam’s_ blood?”

Mary’s brow furrowed. “Excuse me?”

“Sam’s blood,” Jesse repeated evenly, “Or rather, the blood _in_ Sam.” Jesse’s expression turned vicious. “ _Azazel’s blood.”_

Mary rocked back on her heels, the memory of her last night on Earth - or what was _supposed_ to be her last night, anyway - flashing through her mind. Azazel making a fist over Sam’s mouth, dripping down dark red blood -

_Sweeter than mother’s milk_

\- before she was slammed against the wall, sliding up and -

“What does that have to do with anything?” she snapped harshly, forcing the memory away.

“Do you know what the blood did to him?” Jesse asked curiously, “It’s an open secret amongst hunters by this point, I think. The demon blood changed him, gave him powers. It made him into Lucifer’s _perfect_ vessel.”

Mary paled.

“They called him a monster, too,” Jesse continued ruthlessly, and Mary could swear that the shadows in the corners of the room flickered. “Your fellow hunters hunted _him_ \- would you have joined them?”

“Wha - of course not!” Mary replied, aghast.

“Really? But he was _different._ ” Cruelty looked wrong on such a young face. _“Unnatural._ Everything the people you’re in bed with want to _exterminate._ ”

“That’s enough!” Mary shook her head, hands clenched into fists to keep them from trembling. “ _Sam_ isn’t a monster!”

“At least we can agree on _that,_ ” Ben sneered under his breath.

“He is to them!” Jesse retorted fiercely, “I don’t care what you think about us, but _Sam_ \- Sam is who you’re trying to kill!”

Mary’s eyes flashed, but before she could respond, Ben commented, “You know, maybe Dean would be a better example.”

Mary narrowed her eyes.

Ben shot her a nasty smile, voice dripping with venom. “Oh yeah. Sam may be psychic, but Dean? Oh, your _little boy’s_ been around the block - vampire, demon - you gonna exterminate _him,_ too?”

“What are you talking about?!”

“He got himself turned into a vampire a couple years ago,” Ben answered, eyes glittering with malice. “Stood outside my bedroom until Mom finally kicked him to the curb. And then - and you’re going to _love_ this - he got himself a Murder Stamp from Cain himself and turned into a demon, black eyes and all. Knight of Hell, actually, which should tell you _exactly_ what he was.”

“Sam cured him,” Claire picked up, shooting Ben a warning glance. “In fact, the vampire cure came from _your_ family.”

Mary’s mouth pressed in a thin line and they could practically hear her teeth grinding against each other. “Is that your plan? Go around the country _curing_ monsters?”

“If that’s what it takes! We have the knowledge, we have the resources!” Claire gestured to them all, “We _save_ people, not slaughter them! We _find a better way,_ and this black-and-white racist bullshit isn’t it!”

“So, what?” Mary snapped, “You want to let monsters roam free on the chance that _some_ of them _might_ play nice?”

“They _will_ ,” Jacob protested immediately, “I know plenty of them!”

“Don’t be so naive, sometimes you have to put the needs of the many -“

**_“My family is not collateral damage!”_ **

There was a ringing silence following Claire’s pained cry, and the teen swore softly, raising a trembling hand to rub at her wet eyes.

Mary’s expression creased in regret, and she reached out hesitantly. “… Claire…”

“Don’t,” Jacob growled lowly. He rubbed a hand down Claire’s back soothingly, his sharp glare warding Mary off.

Claire choked back her tears, wiping her eyes dry. “My family isn’t collateral damage,” she repeated, softer, but no less fervent. “And neither _should be_ yours. Not Jake, not Jesse, _not Sam._ ”

“Can you really look him in the face and do this?” Jesse pressed quietly, “They will hunt him. They’ve _already_ tortured him. They will hunt people _like_ him, people just as kind and good, who are trying to make the world a better place, no matter the cards life deals them. People with families who love them and depend on them - just as much as Sam loves _you._ ”

“Are you going to sacrifice them, too?” Ben asked, standing behind Jesse like a guardian. “Where are you going to draw the line? White witches? Wiccans? What gives _you_ the right who in the supernatural world gets to live and who dies?”

Faced with four teenagers, fierce and hurt and angry, with traces of Sam shining out of their eyes, Mary had no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Nithin Sharma is a vampire from SWSH canon who has never fed on a human, and eventually becomes Jacob's college roommate at Northwestern. He's slated to get his own intro fic at some point in the future.
> 
> Anyway, thoughts? Comments?
> 
> As always, you can find me at: queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com
> 
> And more information about SWSH at: s-w-s-h.tumblr.com


End file.
